


Here With You

by toby_the_jellybean



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toby_the_jellybean/pseuds/toby_the_jellybean
Summary: Derek had put his phone on silent because he knew the kegster tonight would blow up the group chat. When he opened his phone, he noticed 30+ unread messages from the smh group chat, the most recent catching his eye.Oh shit, he thought. Dex rarely ever got really drunk, but when he did, he always managed to get into a lot of trouble. Then he noticed something else: 5 missed calls from Dex.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	Here With You

Derek had put his phone on silent because he knew the kegster tonight would blow up the group chat. The only reason he hadn't gone was because he had a project due this week, and he'd already procrastinated it enough. He'd been able to make quite a lot of progress, since his phone wasn't a distraction. He sighed at his papers, then turned on his phone to check the time. When he opened his phone, he noticed 30+ unread messages from the smh group chat, the most recent catching his eye.

_Holster: anyone seen Dex???_

_Oh shit,_ he thought. Dex rarely ever got really drunk, but when he did, he always managed to get into a lot of trouble. Then he noticed something else. 5 missed calls from Dex.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself. Maybe if his phone had been on, he would know where Dex was at. He got up and changed into jeans (it's more comfortable to study in sweatpants, okay?), then grabbed his phone to call Dex back, when his doorbell rang. He rushed to answer the door.

"Nursey!" Dex exclaimed when Derek opened the door. "I'm so glad you're okay!" He launched himself onto Derek, wrapping him in a clumsy hug.  
"Dex, hey!" Derek said, startled. He patted Dex on the back. "What're you doing here?"

Dex pulled away, looking Derek in the eyes, a troubled expression on his face. "I tried to call you, but you didn't answer. I know you always have your phone, so I got worried."

Derek sighed. "Oh my god, Dex, how much did you drink?" He led Dex into the living room. The redheaded boy was hanging off of Derek's shoulder for support.  
Derek dropped Dex onto the couch and turned to leave. Dex grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stop.

"Stay here," Dex mumbled.

Derek smiled down at him. "I'm not leaving," he said, "I'm just going to get you a pillow and a blanket."

Dex nodded, letting go.

Derek pulled out his phone and texted the group chat. They'd still been discussing Dex's absence.

_Nursey: hey, Dex's here with me. he's fucking wasted._

He pocketed his phone again, and got bedding for Dex.

When he returned to the living room, Dex was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He looked up when Derek came in, smiling. "You're a much better sight than the ceiling," he said.

Derek laughed, setting the blanket down and slipping a pillowcase onto the pillow. "Sober you would disagree."

Dex closed his eyes. "Hmm, no, I don't think he would. You have a boring ceiling."

Derek flushed. "Move your head, idiot." He placed the pillow under Dex's lifted head. He unfolded the blanket, draping it over Dex.

"Goodnight, Dex," he said, turning to leave. Dex grabbed Derek's hand this time, pulling him closer. "Don't go," he whined.

Derek obliged, sitting on top of the coffee table in front of the couch. Dex still hadn't let go of his hand. Derek hesitated for a moment, then laced their fingers together.

Dex smiled at him again, showing off his adorable dimples.

Derek leaned forward, pushing the orange hair from Dex's face with his free hand. This close, he could probably count the freckles.

"Thanks Nurse," Dex said. "You're so nice. That's why I love you."

Derek froze.

Love him? William Poindexter loves him?

Dex let go of Derek's hand, reaching up to cup both hands around his face instead, pulling him close enough to plant a kiss on his nose, before falling onto the couch, asleep.

Derek leaned back, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He knew he wasn't going to be able get any more work done, so he just went and changed into pajamas, and got into bed.

* * *

In the morning, Will woke up with a pounding headache. "Fuck," he breathed. He forced open his eyes, and took in his surroundings. He was lying on the couch of a small apartment.

 _This isn't my apartment,_ he thought to himself. _Fuck. This is Nursey's apartment._

Will ran a hand through his hair, threw off the blanket, and sat up. He noticed his shoes sitting in front of the couch. He guessed Nursey took them off. He shoved his feet into them and tied the laces.

He tried to leave stealthily, as to not notify Nursey, but he reached the front door just as a voice called out, “Morning sunshine! Sleep well?” Will turned around to see Nursey standing in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling and holding two fresh cups of coffee.

Will smiled back despite himself. Nursey's had that effect on him lately. "I know how bad your hangovers can be, so I made you coffee," Nurse said, offering a mug to Dex. Will couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse, so he took the drink without complaint. Nursey sat down on the couch in the living room, inviting Dex to sit next to him.

Now sitting next to Nurse, Will wracked his brain for something to say. Before he could settle on something, Nursey said "So, do you remember anything about last night?" Will shook his head. Oh crap. He must've said something stupid last night.

"Oh." Nursey suddenly got very interested in his coffee cup.

"W-what did I say?" Will asked, his brain providing several useless answers.

Nursey shrugged. "Not a lot, really," he answered, cheeks reddening. "Just that you love me."

Will instantly turned ten different shades of red. "Fuck," he muttered breathlessly, nearly dropping his mug. He set the drink on the coffee table to avoid spillage. "I really said that?" he asked, hardly above a whisper.

"Yeah. You did," Nurse answered.

"Shit. I'm really sorry man. I didn't want you to find out like that and-"

"Did you mean it?" The question cut off his rambling, and Nursey's green eyes stared into Will's.

"Yeah, of course I did. But I- I understand if you don't feel the same. I don't want things to be weird between us or-" this time, Will was interrupted by Nursey's lips on his own.

"Chill Dex," Nursey said, pulling away. "I love you too." Will smiled, kissing Nursey again.

Nursey broke away again. "Wait. I wanna do this properly." He took Will's hands, smiling. "William Poindexter, would you honor me by becoming my boyfriend?"

Will smiled widely. "Absolutely."


End file.
